Something Permanent
by Sakura Lynn
Summary: Just a short excerpt from an RP involving me and my friend. She plays my Mirai Trunks, and I play an OC character that was made up for this universe. The RP is about my character and Mirai Trunks from the DBZ series. Just posting for fun. Story gets rather graphic. Please let me know what you think of it!


"Damnit-Stop it Sakura!" Boomed a familiar, gruff voice. Trunks sped out of the way of yet another barrage of ki blasts, fired by his clearly irate pupil. She had been using this same tactic for the past fifteen minutes, simply because he mentioned how irritating it was to continuously use the same move in a fight. There was a glint of humor in her spring green eyes as she fired everything she had toward him, but he could tell that he had really gotten under her skin.

It had been a whole week since they had talked about her previous relationship with... the other him. A whole week since he had heard that she had feelings for him. Deep feelings. Ones that he dared not admit he felt for her as well. To her, or himself. So, he had spent the entirety of the last week, busying himself in his workshop, tinkering with the time machine while his mother entertained the girl to whom he was supposed to be teaching skills for battle. But, he just hadn't been able to face her, and he couldn't even explain to himself why.

And of course, Sakura was left to wonder and ponder and worry and stress over what he could be thinking of her. First, they had had that inexplicable moment of heated passion just outside the compound, and then he just happened to stumble upon her in the middle of her video call-break up with the Trunks from her time-line. She hadn't heard so much as a word from him since that night he disappeared. barely got three sentences out of him before he brushed the subject aside and was gone.

Days later, she had tried to get him to listen to her explanation of what he saw, but she couldn't get him to look her in the face for more than a few seconds and he muttered something about needing to go finish something in the lab for his mother. It was only this morning that she was able to corner him and force him to agree to a training match with her tonight.

He did not know how she managed to get him to agree to this. All he knew was that she looked at him, and it pierced that thick, stubborn skull of his. He didn't know what he felt for her, hadn't let himself find out. He couldn't deny the fact that one moment of pure passion and warmth that transpired between them awoken something inside of him that he had long ago assumed dead.

Now, that _something _was pacing in his chest, just as it had been since she had pried herself from his arms, so many weeks ago. He remembered how it nearly tore a hole through his guts when he realized a while later that she had been avoiding him. He had believed that she regretted her actions involving him. Until he came upon her and her current lover's break up session. Oh, how the beast had roared with delight, filling him with hope, and a raw need that he didn't understand. He had never felt it before.

But he was feeling it again, now, watching her face and body as she gracefully switched her stance to send another wave of blasts toward him. He had barely a second to watch the way her long brown hair swayed, heavy and soft as silk, behind her before he had to disappear and then reappear behind her. Moving quickly, he swept her up in his arms, hugging her to his chest and pressing on her windpipe at the same time. She gave a harsh gasp, and he could smell that warm, sweet scent that he could only associate with her. Momentarily stunned by that alluring smell, he wasn't exactly ready when she tried to break free of his grasp. He did manage to regain his grip before she maneuvered away, and turned his mouth toward her ear.

"You were doing that on purpose." He growled, and Sakura could feel the heat of his breath on her skin, her neck. She thought she felt her tail bristle just slightly as the shiver ran up her spine. Steeling herself against that unwanted burst of emotion, she gave a little growl herself and retorted with a soft but firm, "Duh."

With a complicated little tweaking of her shoulders and dipping her head beneath his elbow, she managed to break his hold and wrench free of his grasp. Whipping around with one of his wrists still grasped in her hand, she tried to swing him around to slam him into the wall. But he was too quick for her. Prepared for her next move, he instead grabbed her other hand and forced her to roll over his left shoulder, using her own momentum.

She recovered quickly, but he had not advanced on her, for his skin was still tingling from where he had touched her. "Not nice to taunt your teacher like that, you know." He replied without the faintest bit of humor in his voice, and a slight frown on his face. "You deserved it, and you know it." She shot back, and then, seemingly embarrassed by the force in her own words, blushed a light shade of pink and looked away. She began to clench and unclench her fists restlessly at her sides.

A hot wave of guilt washed over Trunks then, making his eyes lower just a notch while he glowered back at her. His own fists began to twitch and clench slowly. He hadn't thought that his lack of a response would hurt her feelings. Then, he hadn't really thought of anything lately. It was as though his head had been full of loudly buzzing bees, blocking out all but the simplest thoughts. He felt badly for causing her pain, he just hadn't been able to process anything. "Look-I'm-" He began, but she cut him off. "I didn't want you to know. I wasn't-I wasn't going to tell you." She started, giving him a glance at least every few words, but unable to hold his gaze. "I didn't want to ruin what I thought we had..." Her velvety ears sank into a low droop as she added that last, and her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

He wasn't sure how to take her words. Should he be happy that she hadn't planned to confess her feelings for him, because he hadn't even admitted to himself that he cared a great deal for her? Or should he be sad that she hadn't planned on acting on her desires for fear of ruining what they had? He decided that he would have rather not known, at least until he had time to sort out his own thoughts.

Sakura's tail gave a nervous little flick behind her. Her eyes shut tight, as if she were waiting for a physical blow. Of course, none came. "Please... say something." She murmured, her tail giving another twitch as she spoke.

What did she expect him to say? How could he possibly respond to that? He couldn't. So, instead of inventing a reply, he simply lowered his gaze and his expression softened. As the silence stretched between them, he noticed that she seemed to fidget more and more. He still didn't know what to say, but it was obvious that his lack of words was pure torture for her.

Thankfully, she came to her own rescue; heaving a small sigh, Sakura opened her eyes and looked across the training room at her sensei. Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor, above which she had been hovering, and said, "If you want me to go, I will. Just... understand that I never meant to make things hard for you. I never planned to tell you that I left.. him." She hesitated before mentioning the other, he noticed. Again, he was left unable to reply.

When he didn't respond, Sakura turned to go. Without another word, she strode for the exit. If he couldn't talk to her, then she had no business being here. She wanted out. She wanted to go home, to hide, to disappear. But as she reached for the door handle, the felt rather than saw him move, and she dodged just in time to see a flash of brilliant golden energy shoot past her to ricochet off of the door. She turned toward him, and found him staring at her, hand outstretched with a wisp of smoke dissolving into the air just above his fingers from the blast he just fired, his face set in oddly calm lines. "We're not finished training, are we?" He growled.

Sakura's lips parted and her brow furrowed just slightly with confusion. "But-I thought.. Don't you want-?" She started, but another ball of pure golden light whizzed toward her, and she had to stop short to side step it. But he either expected her to do it, or made a lucky guess, and she nearly stepped right into his waiting arms. He had teleported across the room mid blast to catch her off guard. She fired a swollen orange tinged blast that exploded between the two of them. He was forced back from her momentarily, but he over came her quite quickly and threw her against the wall as she had tried to do with him.

He leaned heavily on her, one forearm pressed against her chest to keep her against the wall, and the other pinning both of her arms above her head. "You haven't been trying to gauge my movements before they happen, so you keep getting surprised" He started calmly, but she cut him off, and he was startled to see tears brimming her eyes, clinging to those lovely, thick black lashes of hers. "Trunks-I can't do this! I can't, I won't just pretend this didn't happen. I wasn't going to tell you, no, but now that you know, I can't just let it go! Please, either talk to me, or let me leave." The last three words she spoke could not have sounded more defeated.

It bent something deep inside of him to hear that tone in her voice, bent it close to breaking point, and he loosened his grip on her. Something was tightening, like a cord with a knot in the center being stretched taut, the longer they spoke. He didn't know what it was, but he understood that time was running out. "I..." Words would not do his apology justice. He brought his deep, sky blue eyes to her green ones, shiny with tears, and found it much more difficult to say this while looking into those eyes. He averted his gaze, letting it plummet to the floor like dropping a bowling ball, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, just tell me that-that I have no chance!" She sputtered immediately, and he caught her gaze again, startled. "What?" He gasped, watching as a single tear drop squeezed past each of her tightly shut eyes and she shook her head. "Just tell me no, and I'll go." She sighed, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

She thought that he felt nothing for her. How wrong she was. That cord was stretched so tightly now. Trunks thought he could feel the knot in the cord thick in his throat; a lump that he could barely swallow past. "No-you don't understand-Sakura, I.." But what could he say to finish that sentence? His brain scrambled for the words, trying to find the right ones to describe the feeling swirling in his chest. All the while, the beast in his ribcage rumbled in anticipation, feeling the emotional walls within which the monster was trapped weaken with each passing second.

She gave a shake of her head and tried to shove him off of her. But he simply pushed her back. "No, I don't need to understand. I just wanted an answer. If you don't have one for me, that's fine. But I can't be here anymore-" Every word was hollow with defeat, and every word was a fresh slash at his heart. "Why not?" He asked, stalling for time in hopes that his thoughts would start making sense inside his brain. It wasn't working. When she groaned something under her breath and moved to shove him away again, he thrust her back up against the wall a little more roughly.

"Look! I don't-I can't-I don't know what to say! I don't know what to do-All I know is-" He paused, struggling with the lump in his throat to spit out the right words, but nothing came. He racked his brain, trying to force words to the surface, but again, nothing. Sakura interrupted his stuttering as he struggled to produce speech, "Let's just leave this for tonight, we can talk about it some other time-" She spoke softly, averting his gaze with a frown on her face, and that stretched cord seemed to give, finally, and words suddenly poured from his lips,"I can't _lose_ you too, alright! I've lost everything-everyone. I don't want to love anything else anymore only to lose it to this bullshit existence that we can't fix!" He roared, and she knew that the anger in his voice was in no way directed at her.

Sakura stared up into his face, the desperation, frustration, and anxiety clear in his expression. He had said the word "love". Had he meant it? "You... you're not gonna lose me, Trunks.." The realization of his words finally sinking in. He shook his head in response, and shoved himself away from her so abruptly that she stumbled just slightly.

"You can't know that-but that doesn't matter. I-we can't do this." He stuttered, but even as the words left his mouth, he frowned to himself, and a little voice inside his head said, "But why not?"

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, she voiced the very question which he had just asked himself; "Why not?" Although she sounded more defiant rather than simply curious. "Because! Don't you get it? There is nothing here for any mortal. Nothing! The Androids have taken it all, there is no winning now. There is nothing sacred, nothing permanent! There never was. Not for us." He said the last and turned his back on her. "Maybe you should go." He put more emphasis on the word _should_.

But Sakura had seen her opening, and she was taking it. There was no way he could make her leave now. She was striding toward him before she knew what to say, what to do. It seemed that instinct had taken over before she had time to wonder what she would do when she reached him. She tugged him around by the shoulder of his jean jacket, and rose up on tip toe to meet his lips. They kissed, her hands flying to cradle his face and her tongue sliding across his pursed lips, pleading for entry.

Trunks felt as thought something hot, scaldingly so, was pressing against his mouth. Her heat was almost unbearable, filling him up with warmth and a tingling sensation that only she seemed to bring about in him. Uttering a low grunt low in his throat, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her like she was the last thing in the world worth holding on to. He parted his lips for her, and she kissed him as if she would drink him from the mouth down. She kissed him with all the desperation and frustration he had demonstrated moments ago, and beneath that was a searing whip of passion, of desire.

It cut into him deeply, setting his insides aflame and bringing that beasts' cage crashing down round its ears. With a roar of triumph, the creature seemed to take hold of Trunks from deep within him, and before he knew what he was doing, Sakura was pressed into the nearest wall, his hands slipping up under her tank top, fingertips aching to find more skin to touch.

His skin left a trail of goosebumps where ever he touched her, and she found herself tugging on his jacket, trying to pull his arms from it without releasing him completely. With much struggling and deeply pleasurable fondling, Sakura was able to remove Trunks' jacket and tank top, and he had successfully slid her shirt up over her head. It now lay in a crumpled heap beside Trunks' own clothes.

Shivering with the sensation of his rough hands on her bare stomach, Sakura could no longer keep herself from wrapping herself around him completely. She hooked her legs around his waist, and nibbled his bottom lip affectionately, to which she was rewarded with a low grumble, and a whisper of a moan from the object of her lust and desire.

Trunks' knees shook as Sakura tangled herself around him. But he pulled her nearer, grinding his hips into hers, sandwiching her between his rock hard body, and the metal wall at her back. "I've-wanted.. this... for so long-" Sakura mumbled between deep kisses, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of scarlet with each word she breathed. He growled deep in his chest in response, and turned with her in his arms.

Next thing she knew, Sakura flat on her back. Trunks lay over her, pushing her knees apart with his. He nipped her tongue, lips, chin, and neck as he began to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her body. When clothing got in his way, he simply removed it. His mouth strayed across one of her rosy peaked nipples, and she gasped. He slowed his movements at the sound, pausing to let his tongue run over her skin, tasting her tender, sensitive flesh.

Her body quivered with each stroke of his tongue, and he enjoyed every second of it. How many nights had he dreamed of this girl? How many times had he dreamed of tasting these perfect breasts? Of exploring her body, and letting her explore his? Reality proved to be so much better than his dreams, though. Her skin tasted like warm honey, and the sounds she made sent chills through his body, and sent all of the blood in his head rushing toward his groin.

All common sense abandoned, Trunks dipped his fingers beneath the waist band of her sweats at her sides and slid them over the graceful swell of her hips. His thumbs hooked on her panties and they followed her pants down the length of her pale pink thighs as well. Her skin was like velvet, but contained a heat that seemed to burn through his flesh straight to his deepest desires. This girl was, and had been for months, the biggest reason he felt that life was still worth living. Every training session with her sustained him. She, her company, was like a drug, medicine, only better. She was everything to him, and it seemed silly to him now that he couldn't admit that to himself. It was obvious now, in a way that it hadn't been before. He could never have kept up the fight. Not against a feeling this strong.

He wanted her, and he knew now that that had made him distant from the beginning. Cold, even. But that feeling never stopped growing, and he thought he would be doomed to crave someone who would never want him, someone who was taken by another man. And then, that fateful night outside the compound-and then the video call. She ended it. She ended it for him. But how could he let this go on, knowing that he could lose her, just like everyone else close to him, save for his mother? He couldn't explain it, but this felt too right to ignore. So, he stopped trying. He could not fight his gut feeling any longer anyway.

Sakura could feel something hard and warm pressing against that sweet spot between her legs, and her body shuddered with need. She murmured his name, to which he growled in reply. That sound set fire to the little bundle of nerves between her legs, and she moaned appreciatively. A gentle rumble emanated from her chest then, soft at first, then a bit louder; she was purring.

Trunks paused in the middle of a long, languid lick, and rolled his eyes up to her face. Her eyes were closed, a serene expression on her face and a pink tint to her cheeks. He could feel the rumbling purr as he touched her chest, lovingly caressing and massaging her breasts with his palms.

The sound seemed to heighten his already almost overwhelming lust, and he gently grazed her nipple with his teeth. She sucked in a breath through a clenched jaw and pressed her head back into the floor, eyes still closed. "Oh-" She gasped when his teeth cleared the little nub.

Every sound of pleasure heightened his own, and he hastened to move his mouth down her body, all the while trying to ignore the increasingly tightening feeling in his pants. His chin brushed the under side of her navel as he pressed one last open-mouthed kiss to her stomach. Then, he shimmied himself between her legs, her thighs resting on his shoulders, and took a moment to look up the length of her body to her face.

Her skin was flushed pink just over her heart, and the same pretty pink color filled her cheeks. Her eyes were half-open and lips parted in silent _'oh's'_ of pleasure. The mere sight of her, complacent and more than willing, laying completely naked beneath him, made his cock jump almost painfully. Stifling a low groan, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to the tiny, soft mound of curls just above her clitoris. She shuddered, gasping sharply.

Fighting back a smirk, he opened his mouth and let his tongue run, hot and wet, over her delicate flesh. She tasted as he thought she would; honey sweet. But there was nothing sweeter than the sound of her voice as she gave a low, passionate moan of his name. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention at the sound. He wanted to make her do that again...

Mouth closing over that succulent, fleshy little bud, he traced his tongue over it, immensely enjoying the shivers and squirming that he seemed to bring out of her with every movement. He hummed softly in delight, and she rocked her hips against his mouth.

Sakura was breathless, a feeling unlike any other unfurling inside of her. A knot was growing between her legs as he wound her up with his tongue. She couldn't help the soft sounds of pleasure that tumbled from her lips. Her shaking fingers found their way into those long lavender locks of his, tangling there shamelessly while she tried to resist moving her hips against the rhythm of his tongue.

That knot grew tighter, tighter, and her panting quickened as she neared climax. Trunks had been gripping her thighs with rigid fingers, but one of them had released her and disappeared beneath him. He let his thumb brush against her inner thigh before he moved it in a purposeful line toward her opening. Her body jerked beneath him as he slid the pad of his thumb between her inner lips, gently caressing the flesh there. Lower he slid, and he pressed his tip of his digit into her, stimulating the nerves there and drawing a long, drawn out moan from Sakura's lips.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, and her eyes shut tight against the feeling welling up startlingly fast inside of her. "Oh-Trunks!" She gasped, her breath hitching in her lungs as her body shuddered, overcome by the sensation pouring throughout her body. With a little cry, her back arched, and Trunks glanced up in time to see a look of pure pleasure on her face before her features eased and finally went slack.

With a pleased sigh, Sakura settled against the floor, seemingly too tired to move. Trunks leaned back on his knees and unbuckled his belt. With a little smirk, he wiped his mouth on his arm and finished unfastening his pants. Sakura peered up at him from under her lashes, almost shyly. The look on her face made his body clench and his breath stick in his throat. Swallowing softly, he left his pants loosely around his waist and leaned over her in a sort of half push up. Before he could ask what he intended to, she grabbed hold of his head and brought him down to her mouth for a deep, appreciative kiss. Trunks involuntarily ground his hips into her already over stimulated flesh. She moaned into the kiss, and broke away, eyes closed in bliss.

Staring down at her hungrily, he moved his lips to brush her ear, and murmured, "Can I be inside you..?" It was so soft, barely heard, but she did hear him, and blushed a deeper scarlet. She stroked the side of his throat with her thumb and nuzzled his head with hers, pausing only to reply with, "Yes.." Her other hand had already slid to his hips, and was trying to shove them further down his body.

With a low rumble, Trunks untangled himself from her, and ripped the rest of his clothing off. Within seconds, he was positioning himself between her legs, his hands firmly gripping her hips. He pressed the tip of his cock against that swollen nub of nerves, and smirked at the sharp intake of breath the sensation caused her. She was still wet from his mouth, and so, so warm against his sensitive flesh.

She writhed beneath him, still panting from the previous excitement. Inching his hips forward, his head dipped slightly, just barely slipping into her folds. When he pressed into her opening, he felt his shaft bend slightly with the effort to fit inside of her. She was so tight, so wet, the pleasure so unexpected that little white stars winked in and out of his vision for nearly an entire second. Those inner walls stretched tightly around the head of him, and she arched her hips into his shaft, guiding him deeper. Her delicate flesh closed around him, pulsating with anticipation as he sailed slowly, so slowly, into her.

Though she had just come from his earlier play, she was already winding up again, tightening around his cock as her desire mounted. She struggled to stay still, but she was shivering as each new inch of him slid into place. She couldn't seem to catch her breath, though looking down into her eyes, he was certain that she was enjoying herself just as much as he. Once he had hilted himself inside of her completely, he started to ease back out. Then back in again, and out again, and in again, all the while gaining just a fraction of speed. She panted along with his careful thrusts, feeling as though she may burst from the indescribably wonderful feeling that was filling her up like a cup. She only wondered what would happen when said cup was completely full.

His movement slowed once he could slip into and out of her with little resistance. Blinking slowly and bringing his gaze back to her face, Trunks began to move very slowly, seemingly savoring every instance of being this close with her. Their eyes locked, and she began to meet his thrusts with her own, keeping his speed and rhythm. She watched the pleasure slide across his face, behind his eyes, and the corners of her lips tilted upward just slightly. She was pleased that she could give him that amount of genuine satisfaction. She remembered the way his eyes looked so hollow when she first met him. The difference in comparison was almost startling.

They kissed once again, and she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be. He pushed his fingers into her hair, sending shivers racing up her spine, and she absent mindedly curled her tail around his leg. With hands on her hips, Trunks forced her back to arch as he came up on one knee and continued to move in and out of her, a little more quickly now. At this angle, he bumped against her cervix, which sent delightful waves of pleasure bordering on pain dancing through her body.

With one arm behind her back, and the other under her left knee, he dragged her up into his arms, hilting himself inside of her again. She locked her legs around his thighs and let him guide himself in and out of her using her hips. Overwhelmed suddenly with the sensation that had welled up inside of her, she clung to him, eyes shut tight. She felt as though her body would spill apart, like her skin couldn't contain this feeling, but somehow it managed as he thrust into her again and again.

His lips brushed her ear again, moments before he spoke. He told her how long he had been waiting to hold her like this, and how much he wished he had seen his feelings for what they were sooner. When he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, and whispered gruffly about how good she tasted and how soft her skin was, she gave a little whimper. She couldn't take it any longer. He had kept up this tantalizingly slow pace, hitting her in the just the right spot for so long. The tone of his voice was almost enough to send her toppling over the edge.

"Please-Please move f-faster..." She mewed, struggling to bump her hips against his harder. But he wouldn't allow it. He gripped her hips more firmly, and a husky chuckle filled her ears. A flush ran up her neck at the sound of his voice, and she chewed her lip, embarrassed. He thrust into her then, more forcefully than before, and she gave a surprised hiccup.

"Faster? Is that what you want?" He asked her in that same breathy, husky voice. He had resumed his earlier pace. He felt her shiver under his hands, and smirked ever wider. He felt more than heard her response, barely more than a breath against his ear, "Yes please..."

"Beg me." He demanded, and every hair on her body stood at attention. Her face was scarlet, and she couldn't look at him, he noticed. He slowed to almost nothing, no movement at all, while he watched her face. He thought he saw her open her mouth to speak, but instead she caught her bottom lip between her dainty fangs and chewed, peering up at him from under her bangs. He replied with a thrust directly into that sweet spot deep inside, drawing a cry of pleasure from her throat. "Again?" He asked her, and she nodded, eyes half open, unfocused.

Again, he thrust into her, pausing only for a second before he did it once more. He found a pace that was much faster, more rough than before. He felt her body react instantly, her body tightening convulsively around his shaft, nearly sending him spilling over that blinding white edge far sooner than he planned.

The air filled with an almost physical energy then, tiny lightning bolts crackling around the two. It was unclear which one of them the energy was coming from, but the room was partly illuminated by a warm yellow glow that seemed to be emanating from the both of them.

Gasping, he docked himself inside her and held on, trying to concentrate on keeping himself still. Any movement could set him off. Sakura seemed to realize this, and he was surprised to see her smirking down at him. She placed a hand on his chest, and clenched her inner muscles, hugging and caressing him momentarily. He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. A swirl of visible golden yellow energy burst from his very pores, with the sensation, but died away almost immediately. He clutched at her hips, one hand moving to her lower back, forcing her against him. "D-Don't do that again.." He panted, but she wasn't listening.

Clenching him again, this time she tried to shift her hips against his. His grip proved to be too tight, so she lowered her mouth to his and let her teeth graze his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth to make it all the more sensitive. He exhaled, long and slow, his warm breath fluttering against her cheek while she pressed kisses to the side of his mouth. His legs seemed to shudder beneath them.

Fisting her fingers deep in his hair, she nibbled his neck, and trailed warm, wet kisses down his neck. He couldn't help it, his hips twitched against hers, aching to move, aching for release. Her body quivered against his, telling him that she was struggling just as much as he. Uttering a low whimper, she tried to shift her hips against his again, but he stopped her. With a blur of motion, he suddenly had her on her back once more, and removed himself completely from her. The tension in the air seemed to thicken tenfold when he moved back.

Moaning in protest below him, Sakura arched her body toward his, pleading for him to come back. "Trunks-" She gasped, but he talked over her. "Beg. Me." He grumbled, smoothing her bangs back from her face. She looked like she might cry, but she pressed her head back into the floor against and moaned, "Please!" But it wasn't enough. Trunks leaned closer to her, pressing the tip against her once more.

"Please what?" He asked, one of his thumbs lightly stroking her cheek. She hesitated, long enough to where he opened his mouth again, but she finally replied. She whispered something that he didn't catch, so he leaned in closer and he murmured, "Tell me again.." At first he thought she would refuse, but then he heard her intake of breath, "Please.. make love to me."

The last of his will power dissolved with each syllable, and he couldn't keep himself from taking her any longer. She cried out as he sank into her, and clung to his dragged out of her, and plunged back in, keeping a quick, yet steady rhythm. She felt something welling up inside of her, filling her like a cup about to over flow, and then it hit her. The tension and ki in the air suddenly seemed to ignite, swirling auras of energy flaring to life around each of their bodies.

The two of them seemed to slide over that blinding white edge together, both crying out as the pleasure tore through their nails left angry red welts in their wake, leaving marks all along Trunks' broad back, and he swore she would be bruised the next day from how tightly he clutched her hips. His body was engulfed in that orange yellow lights, eyes having turned a bright aqua and his hair golden and spiked.

They panted together, basking in the after glow, unable to move, until finally Trunks slid out of her. With shaky arms, he stooped and picked her up. He carried her out of the chamber and into the locker rooms, heading for the showers. They said nothing to each other as he entered the large bathroom. He settled on her feet upon the warm tiles, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder from behind. "Turn on the taps, I'll be right back." He told her in a raspy voice, gesturing toward the many knobs and shower heads. With that, he left her side, retreating back the way they came.

She did as she was told, turning on two shower heads in the corner so that she could stand in the rapidly heating waterfall. By the time Trunks returned with towels, the room had already begun to fill with steam. He made his way to the corner where she was facing one wall, scrubbing her skin with some vanilla scented soap. She looked over her shoulder at him as he approached, blushing slightly.

He pressed up against her back, her warm, soapy skin sending waves of goosebumps erupting over his shoulders and arms. Pulling her into a hug, they stood together under the pulsing shower heads, steam billowing around them and the scent of sugar on the air. Sakura covered his arms with hers and rested against him, a resonating purr vibrating in her chest.

He said something then, something very soft, barely spoken. Maybe it was just a sigh? When Sakura leaned her head against him and muttered a soft, "Hm?" he didn't seem to hear her. But after a moment, he spoke again.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself.." His words were muffled by the rushing water and the thick mist in the air, but he was sure that he was heard this time. Sakura's ears pricked up at his words, and she turned her head to look back at him. "Admit what?" She asked, curious. "That I'm in love with you."

The words stunned her. She felt as though her voice was trapped in her chest along with her breath. When she finally managed to let out a gentle sigh, it shook ever so slightly. "I love you, Sakura." He added, his grip on her loosening, as if he would pull away. Sakura caught his arms and turned to face him. "I love you, too." She told him, looking up into his face, unshy, unabashed. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her again, holding her to his body under the waves of hot water, and for the first time in a long time, felt hope. maybe things could be sacred still, maybe this could be something permanent that he could hold on to forever.


End file.
